This new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing of unnamed varieties selected from my collection of geraniums maintained at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany. The varieties selected for producing the hybrid parent of the present plant were developed n the course of inbreeding of the variety `Rospen` (unpatented) particularly to improve the `Rospen` variety. The present seedling bloomed for the first time in 1986 and because of its favorable growth and flowering habits, this seedling was successfully propagated by me from cuttings and such propagation was carried on at my direction through successive generations at Stuttgart, which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the parent seedling would hold true from generation to generation and thus the homogeneity of the new plant can be assured.